This application is a National Phase Application based upon and claiming the benefit of priority to PCT/EP2006/067980, filed on Oct. 31, 2006, which is based upon and claiming the benefit of priority to German Application DE 20 2005 018514.0, filed on Nov. 26, 2005, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a drawer which can be displaced relative to a basic furniture structure, via a pull-out guide, from a position within the basic furniture structure into a pulled-out position in front of the basic furniture structure. The drawer has, on the opposite sides, in each case at least one gearwheel which meshes with a rack, secured on the basic furniture structure, and is coupled to a gearwheel on the opposite side. It is possible for the racks to be extended in length in each case via a pivotable lever, in order to ensure that the drawer is also guided by the gearwheels in the pulled-out position.
EP 512 615 discloses a pull-out guide for a drawer in which racks are provided on opposite sides in order to stabilize the running movement. These racks engage gearwheels which are coupled to one another via a shaft. In order to stabilize the running movement in a pulled-out position, the racks can be extended in length by a lever which, with the drawer in a pulled-out position in front of the basic furniture structure, is pivoted in order that the racks can be extended in length and can engage with gearwheels. It may be the case, however, that during installation or for other reasons, the gearwheels are offset in relation to one another and skewed positioning of the drawer thus has to be corrected. In the case of this design, complicated installation work then has to be carried out for this purpose.
EP 11 41 640 discloses a pull-out guide for a refrigerator which racks are provided on opposite longitudinal sides, and these racks mesh with gearwheels of the drawer in order to synchronize the movement of the drawer. This drawer, however, cannot be moved all the way into a position in front of the basic furniture structure. If skewed positioning of the drawer is present, correction can take place since, in the pushed-in position, the rack and the gearwheels are disengaged. In which case, it is not possible for jamming to take place as a result of skewed positioning of the drawer in the retracted position. However it is then also the case that the drawer is no longer synchronized by the gearwheels in the region of the retracted position.
The object of the present invention is thus to provide a drawer which has good running properties and can be displaced in front of the basic furniture structure, and if required, allows skewed positioning to be corrected.
According to the invention, when the drawer is displaced into a pulled-out position in front of the basic furniture structure, it is possible for the rack to be extended in length via a pivotable lever in order also to ensure guidance in the pulled-out position, and for the disengagement of the pivotable lever and the meshing gearwheel to allow correct skewed positioning of the drawer if required. This ensures that the drawer is guided by the gearwheels over its entire displacement path, and good running properties are thus provided. But it is also possible to correct skewed positioning in the pulled-out position, without any complicated dismantling of components being necessary. This is because the pivotable lever can easily be disengaged from the gearwheel to allow corresponding correction.
According to a configuration of the invention, the lever, in a correction position, can be raised up from the gear wheel. The raising operation here can take place manually or automatically.
In order for the drawer also to be guided to good effect in the region of the lever, the lever is guided between the gearwheel and a sliding element it is possible for the sliding element, in a correction position, to be moved away from the lever. The sliding element may be a lever element which can be pivoted manually away from the lever in order for the lever to be released if required, so that it can be disengaged from the gearwheel.
According to a further configuration of the invention, means are provided for automatically raising the lever. It is then possible, when the drawer is moved into a correction position, for the automatic disengagement between the gearwheel and lever. In which case, all that is still required is for the drawer to be properly placed in position. For this purpose, it is possible to provide, on the lever, a respective driver, on which the means for raising the lever act in order for the lever to be raised from the gearwheel. The means for raising the lever here can be actuated automatically by virtue of the drawer being moved into a correction position.
The correction position is preferably the position in which the drawer has been pulled out to the full extent. This position usually is not reached in normal usage since the contents of the drawer are accessible prior to this position being reached.
In order that the lever for extending the length of the rack cannot be seen from the outside, it is designed such that it can be pivoted downward into the basic furniture structure when the meshing gearwheel is moved into the basic furniture structure.
The invention will be explained in more detail herein below by way of two exemplary embodiments and with reference to the accompanying drawings in which